A changed Demon
by ivanaKarino
Summary: A very special birthday is coming up for Beryl but when the big day arrives something...unexpected happens. Can Mao help Beryl deal with all these new changes going on? or will he be too busy? What other adventures are in store for this pair?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Disgaea it is owned by Nippon Ichi Software, Inc

Hello! Ivana here, this is a re-write of one of my older stories from another account I hope it will be much better. Anywho just read and enjoy!

**Super quick note**

-This story takes place after the end of the game where Mao is the new dean. As Mao and Beryl are 1578 (Fifteen in human years in my head) they are both turning 1978 (nineteen human years). Almaz and Sapphire can be in there twenty's.

**Chapter 1**

"Beryl what the hell is this?" Mao huffed as he looked up at his small childhood rival while dropping the colourful package he had been holding hard onto his desk.

"Huh? What do mean? It's a tie Mao you know; you put it around your neck? God I thought you were supposed to be smart." She huffed as well and put her tiny hands onto her small hips in a sassy motion and gave him a hard look.

"Gah! Did you just call me stupid? I know what it is stupid, the question I'm asking is who in their right mind would give me something like this!"

Beryl covered her ears with her hands to block out his loud screaming, but it wasn't helping much. She looked at his scowling face and tried to supress a giggle but it didn't work and soon she was full out laughing.

"Stop it! Stop laughing Beryl! You're wasting my time! If you haven't forgotten I am the Over lord and dean of this school, and I have better things to do then watch you laugh at me!"

"Oh geez Mao lighten up! It was a joke! I think I know you a bit better than that…"

"A….A joke?"

"Duh I'm a delinquent remember? My job is to bring joy and laughter to the entire staff and student body!" With this she gave him a big smile and stretched her arms out and began twirling around all over his office.

Mao stared at her speechless for a few seconds watching her twirl around. What was wrong with her? Was she even really a demon? Finally he spoke up. "You look like a dumbass right now you know..."

She stopped mid spin and looked at him.

"Hey! You don't have to be mean!" Her eyes turned red and she wagged her tail angrily from side to side.

"Well if you don't want to be insulted then maybe you should GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY OFFICE!

She covered her ears again. "Not so loud!" she wined and I'm going to go but first I want you to open your present!

"Huh are you stupid? I did open it! You got me a stupid tie!" He was really getting angry now. Who does she think she is? Playing games like that! Was she trying to trick him?

Beryl sighed. "Not that one the _other_ one! Underneath the tie!"

"Huh?" he looked back own at the package he had discarded on his desk and picked it back up. He reached further in and sure enough there _was _something still in the box. Something cold. He took it out of the box and raised it to his face to examine it. It was a glass vial containing some sort of blue liquid that sloshed around the container. He smiled when he noticed that the cork on top was the same shape as that skull she always wore around her neck.

"Huh now this is better!" He smiled at her. "What is it?"

She smiled back and sat down on the chair opposite his desk and reached up a small hand to take the bottle from him.

"It's my very own concoction!" She smiled proudly. "I call it a super awake elixir! I've tested it on myself so don't worry it's perfectly safe! It lets you stay awake for three days with lots of energy and no negative side effects! I figured you'd like it so you could spend more time playing videogames!"

Huh…he though, it was certainly useful…but why was she giving this to him?

"Ok what's the deal Beryl? Are you trying to suck up to me and get a raise? Or are you trying to keep me busy so you can take my place as overlord?!"

"Huh…?" she stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "You really are a dummy! It's for your _birthday_ you jerk!"

"My…what?" he stuttered

"Your birthday!" She repeated "wow you really have been busy to forget something like that…"

Did he really forget? How the hell could he do that? "GEOFFREY COME HERE!"

The demon butler immediately appeared in front of him.

"Yes young master?" he asked

"Don't give me any of that crap! How the hell could you not remind me that it was my birthday?"

" I beg your pardon young master but I did attempt to tell you several times this past week, but you always told me you were too busy playing "_House of the dead_" I believe it was…"

"That's Bullshit Geoffrey! That should have been your number one job!"

Beryl sat and watched the exchange for a few minutes before finally deciding she should probably leave before things got too heated (Heated as in Mao would probably attempt to set Geoffrey on fire…) and made her way towards the door.

"Hey Mao!" She called "Your welcome for the present, but make sure you don't forget _my _birthday next month!" She doubted her even heard her, as he was still fighting with his butler but she gave him a small smile anyway and exited the room, and began walking towards the next class she had to teach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Is anyone still in this fandom? Well I don't care Beryl's too cute not to write about..

re upload because a bunch of words got deleted for some reason

_A few weeks later…_

Ding Ding Ding! The alarm clock rang out rousing the pink haired demon from her sleep. Was it 5:30 already? Class didn't start until eight, but Beryl always made sure she got to the classroom at least an hour early, in case any students showed up with questions. It hadn't happened _yet_, but she wanted to be prepared for when it did. She rolled over and took a look at her bedside clock. 5:45! She was late! She attempted to sit up when a sudden wave of dizziness forced her to lie back down, her head landing onto the pillow with a soft thud. What was _wrong_ with her! She was _never_ tired! She attempted to get back up again but it seemed to be impossible. Her body just did not want to leaveher bed. She weakly pulled the covers up over her eyes, as the soft morning light that had peaked into her windows had started to cause her pain, and slowly drifted off into sleep again.

_A few hours later _

Almaz yawned and stretched his arms out to the side, lazily lifting his feet up to rest onto the desk in front of him, he was almost comfortable, but just then the princess started scolding him.

"Almaz that's rude!" she stated as she playfully hit him in the arm. "You're in a _class_ remember!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" Almaz straighten up in his seat and looked over at the beautiful girl sitting at the desk beside him. "But can you really call this a class? It's practically empty!" Almaz looked around the large classroom and sighed. Aside from him and the princess there were only a few prinnys and one of the Vato brothers (Who was only here as punishment by Lord Mao for stealing one of his comic books...) sitting at a desk. It seemed even after all that had happened demons _still_ didn't care about their education!

"Besides Princess" Almaz continued "We don't even have a teacher!"

"Huh?" the Princess looked startled "What do you mean?"

"Well Princess we've been here for about half an hour and Miss Beryl still hasn't shown up yet..."

"Almaz how I could have not noticed that?" the Princess asked "And furthermore how come you never mentioned it!"

"P-Princess please doesn't be angry!" Almaz stuttered "It's just well…you were so busy drawing pictures of yourself and and well...you looked so cute I just couldn't bother you…" (I'm pathetic aren't I?)

Surprisingly the Princess laughed "Geze Almaz don't be so dramatic! I'm sure is around here somewhere. Probably Sir. Mao has her working on some sort of hair brained scheme of his. Come on! Let's go find him and ask him!"

With this the Princess grabbed onto Almaz red scarf and began pulling him off into the direction of the Deans office.

"Wait!" Almaz called as he struggled to get free. "Princess not so tight I can't breathe! Princess I'm suffocating!"

Mao sat at the large wooden desk in the Deans office, make that _his_ office and sighed staring at the large pile of papers in front of him. Being Dean at a school with more than a million students was not nearly as fun as he thought it would be, at least that would be true if he wasn't slacking off to play video games most of the time. Even still the job was a large headache, what with prinnys self-combusting in the cafeteria, Green Skulls making out with Red Skulls on the stairwells and healers well, going around healing everybody all the damn time! I mean who did the thing they were! Part of life at the academy was dragging your half-dead body to the netherworld hospital and then stealing money from the nurses and other patients to pay for your treatment! I mean what was the point if these assholes just went around healing you for nothing! The ones he had interrogated claimed that they couldn't help it. That healing others just came naturally to them…but maybe they would change their tune after a few days inside his private lab…he was smiling just thinking about it! Maybe he should go round up a few now and-

BANG! Mao turned around just in time to see the office door suddenly fly off its hinges and land a few feet in front of him. Once all the dust cleared he could see the Princess standing in the door frame, hands on her hips smiling proudly while Almaz stood behind her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You crazy Bitch!" Mao yelled "Did you just punch my door open?"

The princess grinned and moved closer to him. "Oopps sorry! I guess my little _love tap_ was a bit stronger than I thought…"

"Geeze Almaz if she loves you like that I feel sorry for you..." Mao muttered under his breath

"What was that?" The princess called

"Oh nothing, nothing," Mao answered "But why are you two even here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"That's why we're here Lord Mao" Almaz answered "Miss Beryl never showed up so we thought you-"

"What?" Never showed up are you sure?"

"Ummm yeah so anyway we were wondering if you knew..."

"Aha! Ditching work on her birthday! An act of a true honor student! I knew this day would come!"  
"Ummm Lord Mao I don't think…" but the Princess interrupted him.

"Its birthday?!" she squealed "I have to go and make her a cutesy cake right away! Almaz come! To the bakery!" With this the Princess grabbed onto Almazs scarf and began dragging him out the door."

"Princess!" He called after her "This isn't a leash I might die seriously!"

Mao waited until he could no longer hear Almazs screams and began to think up his super evil plan. He always knew she was a true Honor student at heart! She was his rival after all, and he was going to catch her in the act! She was probably in her room right now, sleeping or playing video games when she should have been working! If she thought he was going to go easy on her just because they were childhood friends she had another thing coming! He was going to expose her for the true honor student she was, even if she screamed and begged him not to! This was turning out to be an even better day then he expected! He grabbed his trademark red coat and threw it over his shoulders and made his way to the staff dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mao huffed as he made his way to the student dorms. Even though Beryl was a teacher now, and could move into the much nicer staff building, she chose not to. Telling him that "She wanted to be closer to the students and live through there hardships." He couldn't understand this at all. The student dorms were a joke. There were at least five students crammed into one small room, and they all had to share a bathroom too! It wasn't that Evil Academy was small by any means; it was just that by having the dorms this way, the students were more likely to fight, or kill one another. It was one of his genius plans that he had implemented when he became dean, and so far it was working out perfectly. At least seven hundred students had "mysteriously" disappeared already, he was very proud.

Beryl's room was at the very end of the student hall, and was by far the smallest room, but she was lucky, as she had it all to herself. Every student refused to room with her, knowing they would be subjected to her crazy delinquent activities, like picking up trash and the like. She always complained about this, but after knowing her for_ such_ a long time, he knew she always preferred to have her own space.

He reached her room and knocked loudly on the door, hoping to wake her up if she was indeed asleep.

"Beryl!" He called "What the Hell are you doing it's like one o'clock! Why aren't you at work?"

No answer. He knocked again.

"Seriously you are in huge trouble slacking off on work like that! What were you even thinking?"

Again no response.

He was starting to get angry now.

"Dammit Beryl you better had a Damn good explanation ready because I'm knocking this door down!

He wasn't really going to knock the door down, although he could if he really wanted too. He had all the keys to every room in the school, and after a few minutes of searching, found the right one.

"Ready or not Beryl I'm coming in, now you have ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't punish you by grafting robotic arms into your knees or…."

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed how dark the room was. Even though it was the middle of the day all the curtains were drawn. Although this would be routine behaviour for any _normal_ demon, for Beryl it was strange. She_ hated_ the dark, always had ever since they were kids. She tried to play it off by saying that "As a delinquent I should embrace the light!" he knew it was an excuse. She was really just afraid.

"Imagine a demon who's afraid of the dark" he scoffed.

he scanned the room and saw a lump in the small coffin shaped bed. She was mostly covered, but he could see her pink hair and a horn peeking out from under a thick blue blanket.

"Aha!" he called and quickly making his way to the front of the bed, kicking it with his foot. "You _are_ ditching work to sleep in! I knew that whole delinquent thing was just a ruse this whole time! Wait until I tell everyone! Muhahaha!"

The figure under the covers twitched but still made no attempt to get up or respond.

"Beryl!" he sighed I said _I'm going to tell everyone! _Aren't you going to at least yell at me or defend yourself something! Come on! You're being boring! He moved over to the side of the bed and reached his hand out to pull the covers off from over her head, but as soon as he got close a cold, pale hand snaked out quickly from under the covers and grabbed his wrist. He stopped moving. Stunned by the sudden assault.

"B-Beryl…?" What are you…?"

.Alone.

It was her voice alright, but it was so cold he almost didn't recognize it. He stared at her hand, her grip getting tighter each passing minute.

He gulped, Unsure of what to do, until he found his voice.

"Beryl! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go!...are you….sick or something…?"

I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! She screamed, scraping her long nails on his wrist before pulling the covers completely over her head, so that she couldn't be seen at all.

He stared dumbfounded at the floor for the next several seconds trying to understand what the hell had just happened, when he became aware of a warm liquid pooling down his hand. He lifted it up to his face. _That crazy bitch slashed my wrist! _

He turned to look at the covered up figure, lying still on the bed before he made his way back to his office.


End file.
